This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have created a 6x BAC library representing the prairie vole genome. Using this BAC library, we have isolated clones containing 19 genes that are currently being used in the prairie vole research community. In addition we have end sequenced more than 1000 BAC clones and have mapped them to the mouse chromosomes. This information will be used to create cytogenic and linkage maps of the prairie vole genome. In addition we have collected DNA from 300 individual prairie voles of known lineage which will be used to create the linkage map.